


Art for The Food of Love by Rivermoon1970

by IDreamofAvalon



Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamofAvalon/pseuds/IDreamofAvalon
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for The Food of Love by Rivermoon1970

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



# Art for The Food of Love by Rivermoon1970

Created for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020


End file.
